


Three of Swords

by Slytherwitch



Series: Tarot Inspired Ficlets [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Calypso is finally a badass lady, No Dialogue, Ogygia (Percy Jackson), She can rescue herself, Tarot Inspired, three of swords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherwitch/pseuds/Slytherwitch
Summary: Calypso is sick and tired of staying on Ogygia for all of eternity.





	Three of Swords

The Gods are cruel creatures. Not much mercy is left in most of them. And, the ones with mercy left to give, don’t pay attention to her. They look out for their demigod kids. They don’t pay attention to poor Calypso.

 

Poor Calypso was only looking out for her father. She was only being loyal to the man who brought her into this world. It wasn’t her fault that he was a Titan. It wasn’t her fault that he did brutal things to the Gods. It wasn’t her fault that he did despicable actions.

 

Though, in the eyes of the Gods, anyone affiliated with the Titans was guilty. They must’ve been punished. Even her, just a girl. That’s all Calypso ever was. She was the girl who stood beside the titans.

 

So, all-mighty Zeus put her on an island only accessible when the Gods send someone there. She was a prisoner on a lovely and lonely island. She was the only one there for most of the time and that was her punishment. She would be forced to live on the island alone, hidden from the rest of the world until a god needed to hide one of their precious sons. She would be forced to fall in love with them and like a stab in the back, they’d have a lady back home they would fall in love with later. They’d leave poor Calypso on the island, alone, bitter, and grieving of a love that should’ve been.

 

Occasionally someone would remember her and take pity on poor Calypso. Hera sent her servants. Aphrodite would stop for tea. Athena gave her books. Artemis taught her how to hunt. Though, that was only when a goddess placed pity of poor Calypso.

 

She was tired of the pity she received. Every time she fell in love with a visitor they left and she hated it. Odysseus lasted the longest with her; seven years they spent together went down the drain when he remembered his wife and son. Sir Francis Drake was barely there before returning to his wife. Percy had a quest to return to. Leo promised to come back for her, but she didn’t want to wait up on him.

 

Humiliated and heartbroken, she turned her anger into productivity. She built a ship, small and wooden, but it’ll get the job done. She hacked down trees with her own hands and carved a space for herself and her essentials. Food, water, clothing.

 

Poor Calypso was tired of being pitied. She was angry at all of the heartbreak she’d been subjected to. Her past was not going to hold her and neither was this island.

 

Zeus had forgotten about her and with the help of the seven seas, she sailed off into the unknown, sick and tired of being on that island.


End file.
